


notice me

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: your fingertips tracing dragons on my back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nakajima's pov ; insta-love, fluff / written on february 19th, 2015

i.

 

i woke up from my nap and smile as i see your beautiful face playing tricks inside my head; smiling oh, so sweetly to me, only me. then the birds are perched on the tree, whistling a song of love at first sight; makes me realize that you are a stranger. are not belong to me. simply because falling for you was something i’ve never planned and i’m sure that you have no plan of falling for me either, aren’t you?

 

i can’t help but recalls the time when i first saw you. i was just there sitting all alone surrounded by nothing but grief when i saw you came out from the flower shop across the café with your strange style of hair and clothes and shades that didn’t really get along together. your smile as you touched the roses was the one that caught me off guard. i was just there staring blankly at your angelic face that mesmerized me from far. and i started taking pictures. lots of them.

 

with your pretty smile as my muses.

 

who are you? what’s your name? have you ever had your heart stolen before? because i think i have right now, and i don't want it back.

 

 

ii.

 

today i come back to this place. to see you, if i’m lucky. and take pictures again. sitting here for hours, keeping my eyes open to one particular flower shop is all i can do today. should i just go there? to meet you? to say hi? i’d do anything to catch your eye. anything.

 

but no, i’m a coward.

 

i could only adore your face through my gallery; seeing your smiling face as you touched the petals. seeing your petite form wearing unmatched clothes, which is cute.

 

my gaze falls upon a puddle across the street, and then i notice your reflection through it not too long after; walking slowly toward a bunch of flowers outside. you wear the same brownish spectacles as before with a few small leaves decorating your head. my heart’s pounding so hard i forget how to breathe, i focus my lens when i see your fingers touching for every part of lilacs but, the smile never comes.

 

i wonder why.

 

 

iii.

 

i stop taking pictures. i can’t focus my lenses properly. how could i do that when my muse’s standing right two meters away in front of me? i try to find the words as you pass by; finally decides to rest my hand, my lense, and let my lips do the works. i clears my throat as i swallowed my anxiety; slowly approaching you and hear my own voice asking you your name.

 

ryosuke. yamada ryosuke.

 

the words rang through your mouth. you ask me for a handshake, and i’d gladly accept it if only you didn't give me your back and lend your hand to the other direction.

 

and then it hits me that i am invisible. you can’t see me, can not even see the light. but, i still love you. i’d still love you.

 

 

iv.

 

“where is it?” i hear you ask.

 

“my favorite place,” i said as i prompted you to sit on nature. your hands searching for something to hold onto, and i catches it securely; your palm caresses the grass curiously. a breathtaking smile.

 

“a field.” you angled your shades with your delicate finger.

 

“yep!”

 

“tell me about it.”

 

“it’s green and windy and…”

 

“and…”

 

“and beautiful.” you laugh, covering your mouth with the back of your hand.

 

“perfect.”

 

“yeah, perfect.” _you are._

 

being here with you in my hide-out, about to eat my favorite fruits. and i cannot look away as you leave me breathless.

 

 

v.

 

“i want to see your eyes.”

 

“no. no, you can not.” you shake your head.

 

“why not?”

 

“it’s… it’s ugly. you’ll hate it.”

 

your sad smile breaks my heart. you awkwardly sip your juice as i haunted by your sadness.

 

“you’re perfect, you know that? you just can’t see it.”

 

and that melodious sound comes out from your mouth, the sound that i’m starting to get addicted to from now on. “of course, i can’t. i _am_ blind, remember?” you say those word in between laughter. my heart aches.

 

“i- i’m sorry, ryosuke. i- shit!”

 

“no! no! don’t be. it’s okay, you’re funny.” more laughter. “i like you.” you add while grinning, playing with your straw childishly.

 

“i- m- me too. no,” i shakes my head twice. “more. i like you more.”

 

ah, why did your cheeks turn rosy?

 

 

vi.

 

“why do you love me?” your eyes naked. and my soul suddenly feels so dry as your gaze has me hypnotized.

 

“because…”

 

“because?” your fingers reach for my face. it caresses me oh, so softy i might fall asleep.

 

“because you quicken my heart. because you do.” i put my arms around you as your soft lips seize your fingers on my dry one. “thank you.” your words sounds like a summer breeze.

 

the night feels so young as you hug my bosom tightly; moonbeam showers you. you are an art. a perfection. you serenade my name beneath me; your fingertips tracing dragons on my back as i bring you to heaven that belongs to us only. my heartbeat tries to find the wind to touch your ear. your infinite eye.

 

 _‘i love you’_ i said. _‘i love you.’_ i repeats.

 

and you open your eyes to see me in your darkness. your mouth cracks open; your orbs clouded as i come, inside you. then i could hear the faint melody of the stars in between our breath. it was the one that’s telling me it’s real, your beauty are and my love is.


End file.
